


Three kisses In Your Skin

by Inspiration_Team



Category: UNIQ (Band), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Bottom Wang Yi Bo, Bottom Wang Yi Bo/Top Xiao Zhan, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Wake-Up Romantic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23237506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inspiration_Team/pseuds/Inspiration_Team
Summary: Tres besos sobre su piel, tres besos por cada lunar, tres besos por cada te amo que cruza en su mente mientras su nariz se hunde en la curva del cuello ajeno mientras sus sentidos se llenan del olor que se mezcla entre su aroma masculino natural y el perfume caro que persiste allí. Sus dedos presionan la cadera ajena tiernamente, recibiendo como respuesta un sonido flojo que suena a alguien recién despertando.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo & Xiao Zhan, Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	Three kisses In Your Skin

Uno.

Dos.

Tres.

Tres besos sobre su piel, tres besos por cada lunar, tres besos por cada te amo que cruza en su mente mientras su nariz se hunde en la curva del cuello ajeno mientras sus sentidos se llenan del olor que se mezcla entre su aroma masculino natural y el perfume caro que persiste allí. Sus dedos presionan la cadera ajena tiernamente, recibiendo como respuesta un sonido flojo que suena a alguien recién despertando.

Sus ojos se desvían al perfil delicado y casi angelical, el que le hace sonreír sin mostrar los dientes; una sonrisa para sí mismo, una sonrisa llena de pensamientos azucarados y dignos de un hombre absolutamente enamorado

_ Afortunado _ , cruza por su mente, al observarle dormir pacíficamente.

_ Hermoso _ , se atraviesa por otro lado, después de examinar su rostro pálido y bello.

Xiao Zhan se siente pleno, vivo, feliz... En casa. Y es ciertamente algo extraño para él, porque aunque había tenido otras personas en su vida, sin duda alguna este pequeño mocoso atrevido y dolorosamente directo pero miedoso y obediente al mismo tiempo, le había hecho sentir por primera vez todas estas cosas juntas, el paquete completo.

Baja su mirada todavía más, hasta posarla en la curva de ese delgado y fino cuello, encontrando allí el primer lunar.

El primer beso lo deja allí, casi imperceptible, una suave caricia, como terciopelo, como el aire golpeando suavemente las hojas de los árboles, ese mismo que también aprovecha de acariciar delicadamente los pétalos de las flores de primavera, sin causarles daño. Solo una pequeña probada, sin obtener ninguna reacción del menor.

El segundo beso lo deja sobre el segundo lunar que pasa por el mismo lugar, después del primero. Ahí pone un poco más de ímpetu, un poco más de ganas, un poco más de humedad, como la lluvia de otoño que suele caer de vez cuando, mojando la tierra y el pasto, no empapando sin embargo; solo bañando, solo refrescando ligeramente la naturaleza.

Yibo se remueve en su sitio, apoyando completamente su espalda en su pecho, creando una calidez exquisita y confortable. Xiao Zhan cierra los ojos, disfrutando todo lo que puede de ese preciado momento de paz y amor. Sus manos instintivamente se cuelan por debajo de la camiseta suelta que lleva puesta el castaño y siente como la piel tibia y suave se eriza con su tacto... Como cada vez que le hacía el amor. 

Pienso en aquello y de pronto quiere llenar su piel de besos, todo tipo de besos; intensos, rudos, agresivos, sensuales, lentos, pausados, delicados, sensibles.

El tercer beso lo deja en el último lunar, succionando con los ojos cerrados. Ve complacido cómo Yibo inclina su cabeza hacia el lado contrario, estirando el cuello para darle más acceso.

Xiao Zhan sonríe y le besa cortamente en el mismo lugar antes de apretarlo en un abrazo de oso, escondiendo su cara en el hombro de su novio, el que ahora susurra somnolientamente un: "¿ _por qué te detienes_?", que le saca una sonrisa más amplía y le llena el pecho de ese sentimiento... Amor.

Tres besos sobre su piel, y Wang Yibo ya quiere más.

Tres besos sobre su piel, y Xiao Zhan no puede evitar enamorarse otro tanto más.

Tres besos sobre su piel que ambos comparten cada vez que se ven y amanecen juntos. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos. ;; 
> 
> Les traemos un poco de azúcar el día de hoy. Algo soft para que se relajen un poquitín y enternezcan su alma(?)
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer. ¡Les traeremos más cositas lindas como estas! 
> 
> Nos leemos. ♡


End file.
